1. Field
The present invention relates generally to man-made stone structures. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an inlaid stone composite with stone layers secured to one another.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The use of various stone materials, such as granite, marble, or quartz, for residential or commercial installations, e.g., for kitchen countertops, is well known in the art. Natural granite is desirable for such applications because of several attributes, e.g., its resistance to scratching, resistance to damage from extreme heat, and its luxurious appearance. Furthermore, it is also known in the art to use engineered stone type materials, which include finely ground stone particles or dust, for such applications. Whether natural or man-made, stone is commonly machined and polished by powered machines to provide the stone with a polished surface while also providing a desired edge shape.
Prior art stone building products and associated manufacturing methods are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For instance, prior art methods are deficient when it comes to combining stone layers to present an attractive stone composite panel. In particular, prior art machining methods cause excessive and undesirable chipping of stone, particularly when very thin stone layers are being machined. Furthermore, prior art stone constructions and machining methods are labor-intensive and expensive.